To be again
by Trixxie
Summary: Things will never be the same for Haruka and Michiru. The birth of their baby is only the beginning of their quest to be again.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - I haven't written anything in a while and this isn't the story i sat down to start. But here it is... i hope you enjoy. **

'Push Michiru Push, you're nearly there.' Doctor Mizuno yelled situating herself between Michiru's legs as the aqua haired goddess, covered in sweat, pushed harder and harder. 'I can see the head.' the doctor smiled glancing up at Michiru. 'Alright one last good push.' Michiru nodded grabbing the side rails of the bed and baring down, pushing as hard as she could. This wasn't the plan of course, she was supposed to be at home settled in a pool sitting comfortably with Haruka. Instead, her baby was three weeks early and more then ready to be born. Her baby, or rather their baby. Haruka hadn't been a huge fan of the plan but her love of Michiru softened her to the idea of being a family. Our love will last a hundred lifetimes Haruka, let us share it with a child. Michiru recalled. Haruka had agreed, and from that moment became a doting father figure. Attending every appointment, buying out every baby store. Pouring over name books, and new parenting books. Michiru smiled as she breathed out hard the soft cries of a baby, her baby filled the air. And then, all went black.

...

'I need three units of type O stat. Call the OR and tell them we're on our way. She's haemorrhaging.' Doctor Mizuno instructed kicking the brakes off of Michiru's bed and pulling her into the hall. 'Nurse I want you pushing that blood through. Hang a bag of Ringers. And somebody find out where Haruka is.' A group of women gathered in the waiting room rushed to the door as Dr. Mizuno pushed through, Michiru's bed rolling beside her. 'Ami! Oh Michiru. Boy or Girl?' the group shouted climbing over each other to get a better view. Ami ignored them as she pulled Michiru faster down the hall to the operating room. 'What do you think that was about?' Makoto asked quietly. Ami pushed through the operating room doors letting go of Michiru's bed as she turned into the scrub room. 'Page anaesthesia, and neruo.' she demanded slipping into her operating gear.

'Dr, Mizuno?' a nurse interrupted. 'Tenoh-san is here.'

'Arigato.' Ami nodded. She dried her hands and made her way to the room they'd given to Haruka. She stood next to the bassinette cooing over her baby. 'Haruka-san.' Ami started.

'Where is Michiru?' Haruka interrupted. 'Arigato Ami-chan, she's beautiful.'

'Haruka.' Ami said sternly. 'Michiru started to haemorrhage as I was stitching her up, she's in the OR now, I'm just about to operate. Haruka, she's losing a lot of blood.' Ami explained softly. Haruka's face turned from joy to shock. 'Make her better.' she pleaded. 'Please Ami.'

'Hai Haruka, I will do my best. I'll speak to you when I'm done.' Ami disappeared back into the operating room, joined now by two other doctors they pulled Michiru onto the operating table, and began.

.....

'Sheehan's syndrome.' Ami said gently holding Haruka's hand. 'We operated for three hours Haruka, she lost a lot of blood. But Michiru is strong, and she'd always been healthy. She should pull through.'

'What if she doesn't?' Haruka asked her voice barely a trace of it's usual self.

'She should.' Ami said unable to entertain the idea of her dear friend losing this new battle for her life.

'Is she awake?'

'Not yet, the Neurologist noted some swelling in her brain after the operation. She may be asleep for a while Haruka.' Ami explained. 'But sleep is good. It'll give her body a chance to heel itself.'

'Can I see her?' Haruka asked.

'Of course.' Ami said. Haruka followed Ami out of her office and into the brightly lit corridor of the hospital. 'I'll leave you alone.' Ami said as she opened the door to Michiru's room. Haruka wandered in, taking in the tubes and machines hooked up to her lover. Tears ran down Haruka's face as she made her way deeper into to room. Michiru was pale, paler then normal. Her lips were a soft grey, her eyes though closed, had dark pink circles. A nurse was by her bed, hanging a small bag of clear liquid and attaching it to one of the machines. 'Excuse me.' Haruka breathed barely audible.

'Hai.' the nurse replied.

'What are all these for?'

'This one if for her pain.' the nurse began, showing Haruka the tube attached to Michiru's arm. 'The one in her mouth helps her breath and the one in her nose is for her stomach.'

'Oh.' Haruka nodded.

'If you need anything Tenoh-san, just push this button.' the nurse said pointing to the call panel on Michiru's bed.

'Arigato.' Haruka said attempting a smile. She settled into the chair next to Michiru, taking her lovers cold hand into her own. 'You can't leave me.' Haruka said softly leaning over Michiru. 'You can't leave us.'

...

'Whose a cute baby? Who is it?' Usagi cooed over the newest addition to the group. 'Oh Haruka, she's so cute.'

'Hai.' Haruka sighed.

'She needs a change Ruka.' Makoto smiled lifting the infant into her arms. 'I got it.'

'Arigato Mako-chan.' Haruka said taking a long sip of tea.

'Any change in Michiru-san?' Minako asked refilling her cup.

'Nothing.' Ami frowned.

'Umiko, silly girl what are you doing.' Makoto cheered holding up the squirming baby. 'I think she wants you.' Makoto smiled handing Haruka the child. Haruka smiled lightly as she took the baby into her arms.

'How are you holding up?' Rei asked.

'Fine.' Haruka dismissed.

'Really?' Rei pushed. 'You're alright with just you and the baby?'

'It's not just me and the baby Rei. She'll be fine, she'll come home. She'll be fine.' Haruka shouted standing and carrying the baby out of the room and onto the patio. Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably.

'Gomen Haruka-san.' Rei said, slipping out the door and shutting it behind her. 'I was merely ensuring you didn't need my help. Or any of our help really.'

'We're ok Rei.' Haruka sighed. 'We're doing the best we can. It's been three months, she has to wake up soon right?' Haruka hugged her daughter close to her as tears escaped her teal eyes.

'I'm sure she'll wake up soon Haruka. I'm sure she will.' Rei smiled resting her hand gently against Haruka's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I apologize to the Japanese language I don't know it but I try to use it whenever i can. I'm sure my translations are all messed up. Gomen.**

**Thanks to everyone to reviewed. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!**

Chapter Two:

Soft pieces of fresh grass tangled into aqua tresses as Michiru lay in the field. The sky above her was a whisper of blue as the sun rose slowly to the south. Without thought Michiru moved her arm to her right, reaching carelessly for something. Realizing her object wasn't near she shifted her weight and gazed to her right. 'Haruka?' she said surprising a giggle, remembering her lovers game of hide and seek. 'I don't want to play today.' Michiru smiled getting to her knees as she slowly hunted out her lover. 'Haruka.' she called a little louder. When no answer came Michiru pulled her face into a pout. Lifting the hem of her dress she stood and watched as the sun lit the isles around her. Neptune in the dawn was beautiful, rolling hills of soft green meadows casing the waters of aqua and silver. To the north the castle Kaiou. 'Ha Ru Ka!' Michiru called. Still no answer came. 'Oh where is she?' the aqua haired princess frowned stomping through the green field toward the large stone castle.

'Good morning Michiru.' the sing song voice of her mother played against the breaking breeze of dawn.

'Mama, have you seen Haruka?' Michiru smiled bowing gracefully to her queen.

'Have I seen who?' her mother smiled. 'Oh Michiru, your childish games are cute but take heed, soon you will be queen.' Michiru stood straight glaring at her mother.

'Mama, Haruka is my dearest friend. Princess of Uranus. Have you seen her?' she said sternly and without question.

'Michiru, the princess of Uranus died years ago.' her mother scolded. 'You know the ball is this weeks end. Honestly Michiru.'

'The princess dead? Mama but what about my betrothal?' Michiru stammered.

'My dear child, you should never worry of such things. Your father and I have been in talks with the King and Queen of Earth and they are more then happy to have you for a Queen. You will marry Mamoru at the start of term.' Her mother ended her sentence with a soft kiss to Michiru's cheek. 'Now hurry child, change for the day. You've been in the field all night and smell of it.' Michiru nodded slowly as she headed for her chambers, her mind racing. A life without Haruka, was no life at all.

'Ohayo Michiru-san!' the bubbly voice of the moon princess echoed against the halls of the palace. Michiru shuttered to herself before painting a smile on her face and greeting the princess.

'Ohayo Princess Serenity.' Michiru bowed.

'We're meeting the Prince today.' Serenity smiled pushing her short pig tails off of her shoulder. 'He's going to be your King.'

'Hai, that is the plan.' Michiru frowned taking pace with the young moon princess.

'Do you think he will be kind?'

'I have heard that he is.'

'And handsome?' Serenity asked stopping. Michiru turned to face the princess, her eyes slowly falling to the ground.

'I suppose he will be Princess.'

'Hai, he must be.' Serenity smiled. 'Now I get confused, was he to marry Princess Haruka or was it that Princess Haruka was to become Queen of Neptune? No that wouldn't work, you'll be queen of Neptune.' Serenity rambled stopping as she caught the look of sadness from Michiru. 'Gomen Michiru.'

'Nani I'm fine Princess. Haruka was betrothed to the throne of Neptune long before she was born. She was to be my partner. My queen in assist. As I would be to Uranus.'

'No one speaks of her death.' Serenity said softly.

'I often forget she is gone.'

'By the start of term you'll be wed to the Earth Prince, everything will be well Princess Michiru, you'll see.'

...

Haruka brushed the warm damp cloth against Michiru's face as the baby cooed in the bassinet next to her. 'She's starting to teeth.' Haruka said off handed. 'And her hair is coming in. She's got an aqua hue I'm sure you'll enjoy.' she rung the cloth into a bowl before dampening it again. 'Serena wants to get a play date set up as soon as possible now that she's pregnant with Chibi-usa. I don't think Umiko will be a huge fan of Chibi-usa. '

'How is she?' a voice startled Haruka. 'Gomen Haruka-san.' Mako smiled slipping into the room.

'The same.'

'Can I help?' Mako asked setting down a small basket of lunch and lifting Umiko into her arms.

'Ne.' Haruka sighed looking over Michiru's body. 'They took her off the respirator, she's alive and they figure she's coherent just, asleep.'

'Must be a good dream' Mako smiled.

'Must be.' Haruka nodded.

..

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the king and queen of Earth Yochi and Kyuuka, with their son Prince Endymion.' Michiru stood next to her parents as the king and queen of earth ushered their son to his place. Few noticed the look of defeat on his face as he glanced to Michiru. Hours the prince and princess danced, hours they chatted among their future disciples. And hours they sat in a tormented lie. Finally as the clouds grew dark and the ale ran thin the Queen of Neptune announced they would be leaving the Prince and Princess to better acquaint, alone.

'Gomen Princess.' Endymion spoke softly shutting the door to his chambers. Michiru sighed stepping onto the over sized bed. 'I have no interest in offending you, but I also have no interest in becoming your husband.'

'You don't need to apologize Endymion, I have no interest in being your wife.'

'My heart grows for only one.' Endymion smiled taking the space next to Michiru.

'Hai, I should think it is Princess Serenity?' Michiru grinned.

'Hai.'

'I shall tell them I rejected you.' Michiru smiled.

'They'll be angry.'

'Seikai.'

'Arigato Michiru-san' Endymion said slowly.

'Hai.' Michiru smiled.

Dark angry clouds formed above the sweet green field Michiru lay in. Tears made their way down her cheek to rest on the curve of her neck. 'Watashi hazure Haruka.' she choked wrapping her arms around her body. 'Haruka.' she said again tears flowing faster her voice getting louder. 'Haruka!' Raindrops landed around her, soaking her dress as she lay. Violent sobs shook her body as she screamed 'Haruka!'

'Haruka!'

The scream from Michiru tore through the halls of the hospital. Haruka stood frozen in her place next to Michiru's bed, Makoto held Umiko close as they stare in wonderment.

'HARUKA!' Michiru screamed again, her arms unconsciously hugging her body.

'I'm here.' Haruka said placing her hand over Michiru's. 'I'm here, baby just open your eyes.' she added with urgency.

'Haruka.' Michiru sobbed.

'Open your eyes Michiru, I'm here. I'm right here.' Haruka slid into Michiru's bed, pulling her lover close. 'Just open your eyes.' she cooed.

The rain pounded harder as Michiru cried, her body warm from the grass around her. 'Oh Haruka. Why did you leave me?' she asked aloud letting the rain soak her.

'I'm right here.' she heard deep in the distance.

'Haruka?' Michiru called, sitting up to follow the voice. Her legs wouldn't move, her body wouldn't listen. 'Haruka!' she said again, louder. 'HARUKA!'

The light was bright, burning her eyes as she forced them open. Makoto came into view holding close to her a baby. 'Haruka?' she tried her throat sore and rough.

'Michiru.' Haruka said slowly, turning to look into the eyes of her lover.

'Nani?' Michiru asked as Haruka's arms folded around her hugging her tightly as doctors and nurses filled the room pushing Haruka and Makoto out. 'No Haruka, don't leave. Haruka.' Michiru tried to pull away from the doctor her arms reaching for Haruka, her legs, not moving. 'Naze!' she cried trying desperately to move her legs. 'Haruka, naze! Haruka!'


End file.
